In 2007, Apple® released iPhone® and iOS®, creating a static icon operate age of mobile operating systems.
First of all, whether iOS®, or Google®'s Android®, or other present mobile operating systems, these kinds of static icon operating methods, all follow from Steve jobs, and present no revolutionary change. In these kinds of static icon operating method: one needs to slide the desktop page by page, or to open folder by folder, searching an icon and application name, then clicking on an icon to open an application, thus the operating efficiency is very low. And the low efficiency also affects battery time.
Secondly, the most difficult challenge currently of mobile devices is battery time. The iOS® and Android®'s application multi-tasking method is one important reason of that the battery time of mobile devices cannot be longer.
Finally, traditional static icons limit the display and expression on the small screens of mobile devices. Traditional static icons cannot provide more intuitive, more interesting, and more beautiful Human-Machine Interface.
Additionally, traditional desktop operating systems, such as Apple®'s OS X® and Microsoft®'s Windows®, only have two open application methods. One method is to use a screen cursor control device (such as a Mouse, Touchpad, etc), to click or double-click the application's icon; the other method is to click or double-click the application's name in the menu.
Mobile operating systems such as iOS®, Android®, and so on, normally only have two open application methods. One method is to use finger touch or pen click the touchscreen of mobile devices, to click the application's icon to open the application; another method is to click the application's notification message to open the application.
Whether in mobile operating systems such as iOS® and Android®, or in desktop operating systems such as OS X® and Windows®, an application icon's position on the desktop or the menu, is fixed. A user can move, configure and change the application icon's position, but after user configuration, the position is still stationary. Before the present invention, all operating systems involved static icon technology. The present invention provides smart dynamic icon technology. An application icon's position on the desktop or the menu changes in real-time, intelligently and automatically appears when a user needs to use the application, and intelligently and automatically disappears when a user does not need the application. This technology saves screen space, especially on mobile devices, which configures small screen. The present invention allows operating systems to enter the “Smart Dynamic Icon Age”, from “Static Icon Age”.
Whether in mobile operating systems, such as iOS® and Android®, or in desktop operating systems such as OS X® and Windows®, to open application, one only clicks or double-clicks the application's icon or the application's name.
The present invention can open an application, through detecting device movement in the three-dimensional space. The present invention allows the operating systems to enter the “Smart Gesture Age”, from the “Icon Age”.
A mobile operating system, such as iOS® and Android®, provides voice command features to open an application, but Siri® and Google Now® must be connected to a network, and error rate is high.
The present invention can use voice command to open an application without being connected to a network, and the accuracy rate is very high.
The “Smart Gesture” and the “Quick Voice Assistant” of the present invention, allows operating systems to enter the “Post Icon Age”.